The Girl in the Alley
by Kagamine Lover16
Summary: The long awaited prequel to Girl in the Garden, Sarah's been taken, and she's found by a very good looking puppet maker.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl in the Alley**

**A/N: Howdy! If some of you don't already know, I already have another OC story, The Girl in the Garden. This is just the prequel. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler**

**Drocell's POV:**

I walked down the street. The music box was playing still. Soon, I heard crying. I turned my head down an alleyway. There was a girl. She had the Hope Piece in her hand, and she was wearing strange clothes, a coat with many colors, and blue pants. I walked towards her.

"Hello. Are you lost?" She looked towards me then stood up.

"D-don't. Try anything." I started walking closer to her.

"What is your name?" I asked cautiously,

"Sarah. You?" I smirked a little at her boldness,

"You will learn in time." I started to play my music box, and soon, she collapsed.

"Master. I will collect her for you." I was new at this, but I didn't feel right doing this. Either way, Master's orders. She was quite peaceful sleeping. I knelt down and stroked her cheek the best I could. I picked her up, and carried her to the shop. I went through the backdoor and into the mansion. Master told me which room to put her in, and I laid her down on the blue mattress. I put out her dress for tomorrow out of the closet and hung it on the knob of her closet. I cocked my head to the side, and looked at her.

"I thought to myself. She is very beautiful sleeping." And I walked away.

**~Backwards Time Skip~ (A/N: Déjà vu, I'm telling you)**

**Sarah's POV:**

I walked down the street of the Richmond suburbs, my hand on my pepper spray; never know who was out on the streets tonight. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes on me. I pulled out my pepper spray.

"Who's out there?" I shouted confidently, this wasn't the first time this has happened, with my sweet looking face and tan skin, I normally came off as easy. My mom said that I get my tan skin from my dad, who died a few months after I was born; I normally had to throw creeps off of me because of it.

_"London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridges falling down, my fair lady."_ A masculine voice sung in the darkness. Okay, I've heard and seen plenty of weird things in the past, but this one takes the cake.

"What?" I shouted, and then a dude with white hair and what looked like a French Navy uniform on, stood into the light of the street lamp. The thing that stood out the most about him was the wings. They were large and white, with feathers falling off of them every now and then.

"Now, now. No need for that. Come with me. You shall be mine now." Suddenly, I felt myself grow sleepy. I dropped the pepper spray and started to fall.

"Damn…It." I muttered. Before it all turned black.

I woke up in an alleyway. I found a ring in my hand. I started crying for some reason, I was worried, who was going to take care of Mom? Who was going to help pay the bills? Soon, I heard the song again. I turned to see a man with red hair walking towards me.

"Hello. Are you lost?" He asked me

"D-Don't try anything." I stuttered.

"What is your name?" He asked me, with a blank face.

"Sarah. You?" I asked him

"You'll find out in time." Suddenly I felt sleepy. And I collapsed. Again!?

I woke up (again) in a large bed with a black quilt and a purple embroidery on it. I yawned and scratched my head when I realized what happened. The French dude? Pepper spray? Dolls?! I'd actually always been a big fan of dolls; I used to save all my money for Azone dolls, a Japanese brand of dolls based off of Anime. I saw a dress that was 95% ruffles 5% real fabric. It was purple and white, but it was all I had besides this nightgown. After I changed, I opened the large door to find a dark hallway. I tiptoed down the halls when my stomach growled. I soon caught a whiff of steak and corn. I followed it like a dog follows the scent of bacon in those dog food commercials. Eventually, I found a room with the door opened. I walked in to find the man with red hair cooking. His head turned jerkily towards me. I stood my ground.

"Oh, hello. I thought I heard someone in the hall." He said, toneless, as usual.

"Hi." I said warily.

"Oh yes, I'm Drocell Heinz, at your service." He said as he bent down jerkily.

"Now, I made some food for you." He set a plate full of juicy food down on an old table.

"Thanks!" I sat down and started stuffing my mouth.

"Aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"No. I normally don't have an appetite." I shrugged. He seemed to have something about him that I was curious about.

"Why do you talk like this?" I asked imitating his monotone voice.

"I thought to myself; I don't know why."

"Okay. What do you do around here?"

"I follow Master's orders of course."

"Oh, so you're like, the butler?"

"Yes." He jerked up, giving me a mini-heart attack.

"Master needs us." He started walking to the exit. I took another bite and followed him. You may be wondering why I wasn't freaking out or anything. Well, I was 99.99% sure that this was a dream. So I just played along. Eventually, we stopped by a pair of French doors, and Drocell pushed both open. When we got in, he kneeled, I decided to play along so I bowed my head in respect.

"Master. I've brought her in." Drocell said, head still down.

"Good. Now, leave us. I will question her." Drocell stood.

"Of course." And with that he left.

"So, you're awfully calm. Why is that?" I smirked.

"Well, obviously this is some hallucination or dream so, may as well play along." I heard him chuckle.

"If that's what you want to believe. I will just wait for you to 'wake up' then. Alright, be gone with you. Drocell will show you the ropes." For some reason, my strong belief that I was in a dream just went from 99.99% to 90.11%. Those math tutors really paid off.

"Okay." I ran out of the doors to find Drocell, standing in front of me.

"Hey, so he said you'll show me the ropes around here?" I asked.

"You don't believe." He said.

"Huh?"

"You'll see." He moved his head closer to my ear and whispered.

"You're not dreaming." I'm sure I blushed. Sure old guys have thrown themselves at me, but I still have never had a boyfriend or a real crush before. So to have someone do that to me, and to be this hot was a real shock. He jerked back up.

"Come. I will lead you to the laundry room."

"Okay." We traveled all around the castle, I mentally took notes about the olden day dish, laundry, and dining rooms etc. Finally, we came to the last room in the mansion. The library. I gasped. Like all famous heroines I have a deep love for books.

"Wow! Look at this!" I immediately ran towards a large book that said _A Midsummer's Night Dream_.

"Do you like it?" Drocell asked me.

"Duh! This is awesome!" I climbed a giant ladder up to another book that said Hamlet.

"My school never had real classics like these. I love this! Thanks!" I said, smiling, something I hadn't done since the time that I'd saved that little middle school student Sammy from a bunch of girls at school, they'd been making fun of her because she'd gone goth after her brother ended up in the hospital.

"Of course. Now clean it." Drocell demanded, snapping back to reality. Or, virtual reality as I'm now calling it.

"What." I said,

"Since you'll be working for Master, you'll have to help clean and do chores of course." I sighed.

"Can I read as I work?"

"I don't see why not."

"Yes! Alright see you when I'm done!" But he'd already slammed the doors shut. I shrugged and picked up Hamlet and started reading.

**Drocell's POV:**

"Master. Why are we sparing her?" I asked.

"Because I want to see how this turns out." I jerked my head to the side.

"How?"

"I want to try and make the perfect doll. And she may help."

"Yes sir." I left the room.

"I thought to myself; she is very beautiful. Blonde hair. I wonder why the ends are pink? And why did I feel warm when I saw her?" I shrugged and kept walking. Eventually I got to the Library.

"Sar-" I was stunned. The library was in sparkling condition the spider webs gone and the books all organized. And in the chairs on the second floor, was Sarah.

"Oh! Hey Drocell! Is it okay?"

"It is amazing." I said,

"Are you for real?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, her blonde hair waving down.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She giggled.

"C'mon, want to read with me?"

**Sarah's POV:**

"Why not?" Suddenly he jerked up.

"It's time for dinner." He stood up and I followed. We went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"Are you still dreaming?" He asked, with almost a hint of sarcasm, but he still sounded like a robot. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever trick this is or however many actors were hired, I don't care, I've got a test tomorrow anyway. Got to study."

"You can't study in your sleep." Honestly, this was seeming less and less like a dream and more and more real.

"I think the soup's done. Let's eat! Or, let me eat!"

"Of course." We sat down at the table. He continued to stare at me I'm sure I was blushing like crap.

"Um, am I allowed to wear my old clothes by any chance?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. Still, he gave me the same look. Soon, I finished and we went upstairs to my room.

"Wow! Look at that view!"

"Beautiful isn't it?" I turned to see the white haired dude. Drocell bowed on his knee.

"Master."

"Drocell, have you collected the next owner?"

"Collected?"

"Oh you didn't know? We collect girls, girls for our beautiful collection of dolls. Girls like you." My eyes widened. I turned to Drocell.

"Wait a second-" he started.

"This is the freakiest dream ever!" I ran to my room and landed on the bed. I pinched my shoulder. Knowing that I would be home soon. But when I opened my eyes, I was still here.

"Maybe harder." I used my nails. Nothing. I started crying.

"Shit."

"Shit! SHIT!" I cried out.

"What is going on!?" I shouted. I heard a knock at my door.

"It is me." Drocell.

"Get the hell away from me!" I was freaking out.

"Drocell, I'm-" I heard music and suddenly started to get sleepy. I fell asleep. Again.

**Drocell's POV:**

"Get the hell away from me!" I took a step back. I. _Hurt._ I felt something in me that I never had before. Pain. I decided to play her a melody to make her fall asleep. I soon heard her softly breathing, and I knew she was asleep.

"The experiment has begun. Ha ha, Drocell. How do you feel?" Master asked, approaching me.

"As if she pierced my heart."

"Good. It has begun."

**A/N: HEY! I FINALLY MADE THE PREQUEL! YAY! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Recruit**

**A/N: Aloha, this took a while because I had writer's block. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Sarah's POV:**

I never left my room now. Every day though, when I woke up there was a new book and a new dress. I put on my latest one; it was black with an extra top layer. I had to leave my room to eat though. I tiptoed out into the hallway. I entered the Kitchen like I always did, but today, Drocell was in there.

"Oh, hello Sarah. Would you like some breakfast?" He said with his nonchalant expression.

"Is i-it poisoned? "I asked warily.

"No. I would like to talk. Sit please." I ate and he started to talk.

"My master was simply trying to scare you. He is trying to make the perfect doll. Trying to make them as human as possible. Like us." Even as he tried to have a conversation, he was emotionless.

"So. We still will make dolls though?" I asked confused.

"Yes. But only to help make then pure. We are not criminals. We simply heal them."

"So, he was just messing with me?" He nodded.

"Okay." I sighed,

"Now get some sleep. Tomorrow is our first mission." I nodded and went upstairs. I was still insecure about this, but it couldn't hurt to try it and see if it was like, witchcraft or something. I shrugged, then the music again. Every night it played, making me sleepy, and soon, I collapsed on my bed.

Drocell's POV:

I played the song again. I did it every night, to help her sleep. My lips curled up just the slightest bit. Every time I did this, I felt something warm grow inside me.

"Goodnight." I whispered. And I left.

**~Time Skip~**

**Sarah's POV**

I woke up and immediately felt like a rock. I lifted my head lazily and slumped out of bed. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I yawned. And in walked Drocell. My eyes widened.

"Drocell!" I fell over in shock.

"Are you all right?" He asked, rushing to my side, but his voice was still emotionless. I nodded embarrassed,

"Yeah. Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my head, where I'd fallen.

"I was just waking you so that we could get ready, I didn't think to myself that you would invite me in. Why did you look so shocked? Who else would've come in?" He asked, his head jerked to the side. With the smallest glint of anger and fear in eyes from something, but what?

"Oh, nothing, just a habit." I said sheepishly.

"Oh. Then I will leave you to your business. We leave in a half hour, you'd better get ready." And he walked out without another word.

I sighed "You remind me of my mom way too much." I sighed, I found that my closet was actually full of clothes this time, I picked out a black one with a white underskirt. I walked outside to find Drocell cooking again.

"Oh, yay! You're cooking again!" I exclaimed, sitting down. He set a plate full of carbs down in front of me.

"You spoil me to much! I'm gonna get fat!" I said, giggling. And I thought I could see just the hint of a smirk played on his face. I gobbled up the food, and smiled at him.

"Come. Let's go." He said, standing. I nodded, wiping my mouth with the napkin.

"Oh yes, you'll need these." He said, coming up behind me, placing a coat on me, I blushed as he placed a pair of earmuffs on, gently brushing my hair, then when he put on my mittens, gently holding my hand in place, and slipping them on. I swear I was that my face was so hot, that I could make a tea kettle whistle if I put it on my face . He led me to the top of the roof, and I saw him standing, looking like he was about to drop. Then, he turned to me, taking what looked like a marionette controller, and soon, strings leapt out of them, flying towards me, I felt strings grasp my arms and legs, I gasped.

"Don't worry," Drocell said, walking towards me, uncomfortably close. Well more like blushing close.

"Trust me." He said, and I nodded nervously.

"Close your eyes. Go limp; give all control of your body to me." He said, I didn't want to oblige at first. Was he like those perverted old men I met on the street? I thought I could trust him!

"I promise, I won't hurt you." That last line hit me like a ton of bricks, I nodded, and went limp, and eyes shut tightly. Soon, I felt like the wind had gotten stronger,

"Hey Drocell, is there a storm or something scheduled today?" I asked, he didn't reply.

"Drocell?" I opened my eyes to see that Drocell wasn't on the rooftop, and neither was I! I shouted as I saw that I was flying! My arms were in a star shape, but because of my position, I couldn't see anything above me. After a bit of air sickness and swallowing down my stomach a few times, I realized how fun it was, my mother had never been able to afford a trip involving a plane, the most was when we went to West Virginia to visit my grandparents. The trips got more and more scarce, and they eventually stopped happening. The last time was when I went to my Grandpapa's funeral, and Grandmama got sent to a hospital because she missed him, and tried to end her life. Soon, I could feel cold tears escaping my eyes, and I couldn't wipe them away. Soon, I felt myself slow down, and I was lowering. I eventually landed on a field, covered with light snow. I lifted my boots, revealing green grass. I realized, I could move my limbs!

"Yes! Wait, Drocell?" I called out,

"Yes?" I heard behind me, giving me a mini-heart attack.

"Dude! Stop sneaking up on me!" I practically shouted. He shrugged jerkily.

"Then don't be so approachable." He said,

"Damn you…" I said, but in a joking way.

"Let's go. Our first mission is for a girl named Patricia." He said I nodded and followed him to a large house; it was almost like a townhouse.

"Alright, let's go." Drocell said, and he jumped up, landing on a third-story windowsill. I gasped at his agility, normally; he was all robotic and wooden.

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed, he pulled out the controller from earlier, and suddenly, I could feel strings wrapping around my torso, and I was being lifted to where Drocell was, eventually, I landed on the windowsill next to him.

"Alright, now go in, and put this," He said, pulling out a beautiful blue diamond ring,

"Under her pillow." I nodded, Drocell opened my window for me, and I slipped inside. The room was clean and neat. Too neat. I'm always one for a little spill somewhere, so to have such a flawless room irks me. I slipped the ring under her pillow, and tugged at the sheets just a bit. Just a bit.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I closed the window. Drocell looked inside, than at me.

"Really?" He asked me, with just the hint of annoyance. I shrugged,

"I'm anti-OCD." I said smiling. He sighed, and took out the controllers, again, I felt my arms and legs become bound, and I started to fly. I was still getting used to it, and the takeoff was a little jerky, but I still admired the peaceful town, even in the daytime, people seemed very nice here, I smiled as I saw a little boy sneak a vibrantly red apple to a horse, and he giggled as the horse licked his face. Eventually, I landed on the rooftop of the manor.

"That's all? I really thought that it'd be more entertaining than that!" I grumbled.

"Well, now we have to wait." I heard Drocell say to the side of me. I sighed, and walked downstairs, that's when I realized, night had fallen.

"Huh, it looks like I was flying for a little longer than I thought." I said, and my stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Drocell asked, as usual, making me jump. I nodded sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll cook some fish." He said, walking past me. I went up to my room to get rid of my outer wear.

"_He's really cute isn't he?"_ A voice said in my head, a voice I hadn't heard in a while. The voice of my friend Hiroko would've said. My best friend, Hiroko was a total boy chaser; she was a Capricorn so I was pretty sure that they were the "strongest lovers" as she called herself. I smiled, no matter how many boys she liked, she would always rescue me in my time of need. Like at the baseball game, where some creep tried to grope me and she rushed in, kicked him in the nuts. That's actually how we met, and we never left each other's sides.

"Sarah, dinner is ready." Drocell said, coming in.

"Really? Already?" I said, following him to the Dining Room, on the table, was a fresh plate of Tuna. I licked my lips and sat down,

"Thanks!" And I quickly devoured it, he seemed to smirk at my gluttony.

"Well, that was great! Tanks a lot! Now I'm gonna head back to bed. Night." I said, hugging him. I truly appreciated everything he'd done for me today.

"Goodnight." He said, almost shocked. I smiled back at him, and went upstairs. _He is pretty cute. You're right. _I thought, and I giggled.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry about the delay, see ya next time!**


End file.
